Worst Christmas Ever
by FayeAndTheNinja
Summary: Just a short story kind of AU that has to do with Rydia's worse Christmas present EVER. :


_Faye: This is a short story I did around Christmas... and I was afraid of putting it up until I had some friends look at it, and a couple of friends on DA look at it. So here it is. I've had someone tell me to continue and if you'd like me to, i'd like to hear your ideas! Thanks! :D_

"Please Edge, don't leave!" I cried even though I knew it'd be hopeless.

He'd already decided that he was leaving and once he made up his mind I knew I couldn't change it.

Edge turned around and without any emotion in his eyes and a smirk I could see through his mask, he replied, " I have to Rydia, you know that." I tried to smile but looked down instead and said to the floor, " I can at least try, right?"

Edge's laughter resounded throughout the room and made my cheeks warm. "Rydia, I can't stay and I wont put you in danger. Now are you travelling with me or not?" He asked coldly.

I didn't catch the last part, so out of frustration I raised my head and I replied, " Hell no why don't you just leave already!" Edge's smirk reached his eyes, but I also saw relief (probably that I'd fallen for his trick) and sorrow.

"Edge you know I'll always-" Edge shook his head and I felt tears rising but I quickly blinked them away.

"Why?" I all but screamed at him. He was leaving me again and was rejecting my love?

This was the crappiest Christmas present ever.

Edge sighed and looked at the ground, " It's raining Rydia."

I looked up at the sky even though I knew it wasn't raining and before I knew it Edge was right in front of me.

"Your mask got wet." I whispered, wiping his tears away so that his mask didn't get any more water on it.

Edge smirked and shook his head at me before pulling down his mask and kissing me hard on the lips.

It was a quick but passionate kiss that warmed my entire body but it didn't last long. Edge pulled away quickly and before I could pull him back, he left.

He ran with his tail between his legs and I didn't know if he'd ever return.

'Did I even want him to return?' I thought bitterly, biting my lip.

As if in an answer to my question hot tears began falling down my face and I stayed there looking into the darkening woods until I couldn't stand because of how exhausted I was.

I fell asleep that night in that exact spot that Edge left me in.

OoOoOoOoOo

It's been three years since Edge left, and I'm still trying to cope and move on. For the first year I had hoped he would come back but I knew deep down that that was probably the last time I would ever see Edge again.

He would be true to his word and protect me by staying away. Falling in love with the prince of ninja probably wasn't the best idea but how could I help whom I fell in love with.

'Sigh. Edge its almost Christmas again. Can't I see you again, just once more?' I thought, tears threatening to spill over but I blinked them back.

Why was I even asking? I already knew it was hopeless, but I guess I still wanted to try.

Enrapt in my own thoughts I didn't even notice that someone was in front of me.

I bumped right into them landing not so gracefully on my butt with a soft 'oomph'.

"Sorry" I said quietly in apology, not looking up as I got up off the ground.

"Who do you think you are?" A cold, menacing voice asked, the tip of a shuriken pointing at my jugular.

I swallowed, and in a voice that could almost revel his I replied, " Who do you think you are pointing a shuriken at me?"

Raising my head I shot a glare at person but it immediately turned to surprise. It was Edge and he even had the nerve to point that Shadow Shuriken at me!

"My minds playing tricks on me." I said more to myself than to him.

Edge made a face and put the shuriken closer to my neck.

I stepped a little closer to the Shuriken. 'Edge must not know who I am!' I thought angrily, and despite myself I sank to my knees and began to cry.

I feel arms rap around me and feel myself being pulled into someone's lap.

"Come one Rydia. I know, it was a horrible joke. Please stop crying already." Edge said, sounding quite out of character for him.

"Are you staying?" I whispered, hiccupping despite myself.

Edge didn't say anything; instead he picked me up bridal style and began walking toward the town.

"Rydia, I can't say I'm staying, but at least I can say I came home in time for Christmas."

Edge said after a long, comfortable silence.

"That's all I can expect you to do, Edge." I replied softly, burying my face into his chest and eventually falling asleep.


End file.
